The Artificial
by LondonJewel
Summary: The life we live in may seem real, but when something unexpected happens..could it all have been just a dream? Sometimes even dreams are dangerous. Story includes the characters initials only : E.G, A.T., D.T., M.F., S.B., C.E., F.C., A.B., B.D.,and H.J.S.
1. Our Attitude

**Description:** The life we live may seem real, but when something unexpected happens could it all have only been a dream. Sometimes even dreams are dangerous. Why must we think everything is artificial?

**Characters: **Elijah Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, Drew Torres, Mark Fitzpatrick, Sav Bhandari, Clare Edwards, Fiona Conye, Alijah Bhandari, Bianca DeSousa and Holly J. Sinclair

**Pairings: **Ha! I'm pretty sure you can figure them out…or can you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

Our Attitude

5:03 PM

"Guys stay quiet" Clare said

"Why should we?" Adam and Eli both replied back

"I say we stay quiet…or do you want to get killed?"

"Yes" both Adam and Eli replied in union. At least they were not fighting with each other but with Clare

Clare tries to hit Eli

"Missed me" Eli smirked clearly amused by Clare's lame attempt at hitting him. Meanwhile Clare hit the car door with great force.

"Hey! Do. Not. Hit. Morty."

"Not my fault. You're the one who moved and exposed the precious Morty!"

"Stop it! You're both acting like an old married couple. Now come on step on it Eli we are going to be late." Adam somewhat yelled and commanded.

"Okay" Clare said

"Fine. Whatever." Eli retorted

"Buckle up I don't want to kill you two"

"Eli! Watch out for that car it's coming right at us!" Clare forced out adrenaline in her veins pumping.

Eli and Adam both turned to her and looked at her with confused expressions, not really listening to her but wanting her to repeat herself.

"What?" they both asked really confused

"The car it's coming right at us!"

_The Hearse…the sound of burning tires…Screech!_

**A/N Comments are greatly appreciated and go somewhat easy on me writing is not my favorite subject unless it's free writing. :D Oh yeah if I get fifteen reviews I will update the Next chapter...  
**


	2. Somber

A/N I am so sorry that I have not updated my mom took me and my sister on a trip to Mexico to visit my family. I am so sorry. Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters. I only own my OC's.

Chapter 2: Somber

1 Day later

Random Person P.O.V.

"Here we are standing on the center of one of the biggest car crashes, closing not one but three streets of Toronto, Canada."

"Now we go to one of the victims parents, to you Miriam."

"A tip of the hat to our watchers, we are here today with one of the victim's parents, Bullfrog and Cece Goldsworthy." News reporter Miriam said

"So how do you feel, now that your… son is it? Has been confirmed to be one of the three to be apart of this terrible car crash?"

"W-We W- We don't know what to say. He was my baby boy, he was a fighter, a tough nut to crack but we love him, and…now he's g-gone." Cece cried out. Tears flowing freely, and with every word they came down harder.

"He was in that car with his two best friends, Clare and Adam, they were inseparable, to tare them apart would be hard, and now they died together." Bullfrog said stiffly "Turns out they were inseparable even in death now" he whispered. He tried to contain his emotions, he tried to pit up a barrier, but you could see in his eyes that he was heart broken, but he couldn't hide it, his mask was broken.

"Were sorry we cant we just cant it's just to painful." Bullfrog and Cece said.

With that they turned their backs on the camera, gave an apologetic glance at the news reporter and walked away…but you could still here Cece loud sobs in the background.

"Well there you have it folks. Parents are distraught, and heart broken. Nobody in this town is going to be taking this well, they were loved. Now we can only give our condolences and respect to newly deceased." Miriam said

"Has this been a hit and run? No cars on the scene, except for a black hearse, that we learned was Elijah Goldsworthy's car." Miriam said "As you see we are surrounded by buildings and each one has a camera, but all were mysteriously disconnected. We continue this coverage later, have a good evening on this cold and windy day, and to the parents of the 'resting' we can only give our condolences."

3 Days Later

5:02 PM

"We are gathered here today to say our final farewells to those that we love, three high school teenagers, whose lives have come to an ultimately death" the man said

All of the parents, family, and friends were at the graveyards' chapel getting ready for the burial of Clare…Adam…and Eli. Around them the Chapel was decorated to respect who they were. Banners were hung all three of them. A white one with a carnation in the middle.

A black one with a hand coming out of the ground.

And a blue banner with a video game controller in the middle.

Those three banners were at the front of the chapel. Under the corresponding banners, their coffins were placed. Roses of the same colors as the banners surrounded the caskets, and one pillar at each of the sides. It was pillar coffin pillar and so on.

"Before we head outside to the cemetery which has been newly renovated so the ground is nit covered in only dirt but now grass so it is much prettier, anyways back to what I was saying before we head out to the cemetery to bury our loved ones, are a few words from their friends and family."

Clare's mother Helen went first: "Clare you stayed faithful to your religion. You saw right from wrong. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say 'I love you.' I'm proud to have had a chance to call you my daughter." She walked down the podium, silent tears falling down her face. Murmurs were hears across the chapel. 'Such a shame' 'She was great friend, even if I did double cross her' 'Look at her mother; very tough she's trying not to show her tears, like they were a weakness'

Mrs. Torres, Adam's mother went next: "Son I-I know I disagreed with you A LOT but I want you to know that I love you, I only did what I did what I did to try to keep you safe, a 'helicopter mom' what you would have told me. But, my efforts were useless you were still hurt badly…to death." Breathlessly she walked down the podium. Like Helen she cried softly and silently, trying not to grab too much attention. And equally murmurs were heard. 'He was so sweet' 'Such a polite young man, such a shame he got killed'

Cece tried not say some words, but was too distraught that instead she sobbed, and that was all you heard her loud and painful sobs. She only muffled a few words out "Eli. No. Why?" The families and friends were to distracted by the sobbing woman with green eyes and mascara running down her face.

"Clare you were my best friend, you helped me through thick and thin, I'll miss you. El-Eli you were the odd one out you had your moments, y-you made us smile. Adam you were a smooth talker, you always knew what to say, you never let me down. I'll miss you three. Goodbye." Ali said and with every word her voice broke more and more, her brown eyes rimmed and puffy red. As she walked away her tears came quicker.

The rest of the speeches went the same praising them, reminding them of how king, helpful and unique they were.

"Now, will everyone please meet us outside for the burial of the three teenagers" the Man said.

6: 03 PM

The skies were dark predicting a storm. At he burial, when they were about to bury the three teenagers, Ali needed to put the finishing touch.

"I know this is a burial…but I think we should honor their memory in a special way." Around them they were exchanging nervous glances and second thoughts. "Please." Ali asked hope plainly in her eyes.

"Sure"

"Fine" Everyone replied unexcited

"Just don't go over board. Okay?"

"No promises"

"Okay so…Jenna, Drew, and Fitz come here and help me."

""What do you want us to Ali?" Fitz asked skeptically

"Just. Grab those white roses and arrange them like a flower on Clare's coffin."

The two boys and Lady arranged them and turned back to Ali to see if they had done it right. "Yes. Okay, now grab the black roses and shape them like a hand on Eli's coffin"

Fitz turned back to Ali and asked her "Like this?"

"Yes, just like that"

"Now grab the blue ones and form a video game controller."

"There. We done yet?" Fitz asked her

""Yes….now when- "Argh really" Fitz interrupted her

"Shut up Fitz. Now as I was saying now when we come to visit them they we will never forget who they are" Ali said and with every word she got quieter.

Slowly and gently the caskets were lowered. And the grounds keeper of the cemetery filled the ground with dirt. Looking out to the tombstones you could see one by one:

_ Clare Diane Edwards_

_ Daughter and friend too many_

_ Died in tragic car accident_

_ May 2nd, 1997– August 4, 2011_

And it had an engraving of a white flower then to the right of Clare's grave was:

_ Elijah 'Eli' Goldsworthy_

_ Son and oncoming writer_

_ Died in car accident_

_ October 31, 1996 – August 4, 2011_

Oddly enough on his tomb there was also an engraving of a hand.

If you looked to the left of Clare's grave was _Adam._

_ Adam Torres_

_ Son, Brother, and an Awesome Gamer_

_ Died in car accident_

_ October 18, 1997- August 4, 2011_

As like everyone else his tomb had a video game controller engraved.

Soon, the guest eyes were on each other as realization dawned in then and in their eyes they knew everything. Their friends were gone… forever and because of that Ali cried until she fainted.

A/N And scene ha, confused of what just happened? No? Well you're supposed to be at least by now or the next chapter anyways... you'll figure it out. Okay… please review, pretty please with a cherry on top? :D


	3. Goodbye

** A/N Okay Ladies and Gents the next chapters are sorda…kind of…going to be depressing so yeah…**

Chapter 3: Our Goodbyes only end in tears

Drew P.O.V

"Ali…Ali!" Come on out of all the days we spent fighting about my football games and how they were "interfering' with our relationship. And then calling fashion unnecessary and stupid and you choose now to faint?!"

"Ewww these are my new Ugg shoes, why are the covered in mud?! And WHY AM I ON THE GROUND?!" Yeah that would be her.

Oh well at least she is awake.

"You fai-" BOOM

What just happened?

"Is everyone okay?" Who in their right mind would set off a bomb in the cemetery?! It's just not right disturbing the dead and all. Not cool man, not cool.

"Name off now"

"Ali.." Check

"Jenna.." Check

"Bianca." Yeah that's her alright

""Fiona.." Check

"Holly J." Check

"K.C." Check

"Fitz man" Check

"Sav" Check

"And obviously me." If you couldn't tell me means Drew you know me.

"Anyone got a clue on what just happened?"

"A bomb…Just. Hit. The. Cemetery." Fitz said

Actually I wonder why he said it that way its not like were in kindergarten and there are no little kids around here huh.

Oh. Wait never mind I get it now…

"That was messed up man."

"Whatever man, I was just trying to let you catch up." Fitz shot back at me…I think he is annoyed with me. He didn't have to be so rude about it.

"Whatever. I think there's something wrong here, something wrong, I-I feel like…everyone get in defense mode NOW!" Something is just not right here.

* * *

**Narrator or No ones P.O.V whatever you want**

As the group of teenagers/friends got in their defense positions, they started to look for the person that threw the bomb at them or at the graves. Would we ever know?

Suddenly they found him.

"What do want? Why did you throw the bomb at us?" Fitz asked

"I am you worst nightmare. I have come to make sure that you don't ruin my plans… and to make sure that you stay grounded just like your little famous _friends…_ are actually dead and not just faking their deaths." The scary person said

Mystery person said, he/she was dressed in black. A black hat cast a shadow over their eyes, but you could see a hint of what was probably brown. He wore this masquerade mask the only thing that was different, this mask was gray... Not black. He wore a black trench coat that went a little over their waist. Black skinny jeans that when they reached the bottom you would see thigh high converse, or high tops whatever. Their hands were covered in fishnet fingerless gloves. In their converse you could see what looked like a sword or maybe it was a knife, either way it was sticking out ready for use, and to top it all off that person has a menacing smile promising danger.

"You will never stop us!" Sav shouted fury in his voice. "We are here to-"

"Ha ha ha ha. You fools! You can not stop me. I am INCAPABLE!" Mystery person shouted

At that moment the man propelled himself upward towards the sky. Out of his hands gray lights shot out.

The nine remaining warriors looked at each other. Disbelief in their eyes. But they were not about to give up. War started. Now.

The nine warriors used the talents they possessed, but that only enraged it. Without their leaders telling them what to do they were useless.

"Goodbye…Dodecagons, may your _talents _go with you." Mystery person said.

The person lifted their hand and shot the beam at them one by one.

Jenna…_Gone._ "No!" K.C yelled. K.C…_Gone_. Bianca…_Gone_. "B…no" Fitz whispered. Fitz... _Gone_. Fiona..._Gone._ Holly J. ..._Gone._ "No, no, no" Sav said panicking. Sav…_Gone._

"No… No…this cant be the end" Ali said upset of their present doom.

Ali…_Gone._

"Ali! No! You!" Drew said turning and pointing to the evil person "You killed them all, all of them except for me."

"Awww. Don't worry little man you'll join them soon, and let me tell you it was actually very boring killing you all you dint even put up a fight. _Bye_."

With an evil grin 'it' fired at him.

Drew…_gone_.

3 Hours later

"Where are those kids, they said they would be back soon." said exasperated.

The parents walked through the cemetery looking for their kids when they saw them on the ground. Lifeless.

"This cannot be happening our kids.. their all dead." Mrs. Torres exclaimed

The parents more upset to have more ceremonies, but still put them in their graves.

**A/N So what do you think? Do you like it tell me you know in a review you don't even have to use the name 'Guest' just type a name up in their please :D And I'm sorry for not updating with my fifteenth birthday coming up its been a little...chaotic.  
**

**Now are you upset because they died? Is this the end to the story? Will you be confused on what's going on through out the story? Probably.**

**But never fear you will figure it out in due time… **

**Now review I mean it seriously please review right down there**↓** ~The music girl **


	4. Surge

**A/N: See when I have a chance I will update now please on with the story.**

Chapter 4: Surge

Turn to the sky, what would you see? Something that looks like New Years day, dark foggy and somewhat ominous, sometimes with an ominous presence. The wind howled like a puppy, horribly sweet. A sign of an incoming storm.

It started to rain; the hard pitter patter felt like millions of soldiers marching against the dirt ground. The storm rolled in quicker. Lightning was coming down all around. Lighting up the cemetery like a disco floor, or an upbeat carnival filled with florescent lights. Suddenly… lightning hit the cemetery, more specifically the graves of the Twelve. If you looked at the graves of the twelve… you would see they were in a circle, and in the middle were their leaders.

The nine that were made up the circle suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree; the engravings that were put on their headstones, they were like symbols a sound wave or a hurtle etc. Each one had a different one; again they were lit up like Christmas Trees! But lastly their leaders, once all the other glowed, they also lit up, hey glowed the brightest. Brighter than the others that they stood out the most.

Their symbols were:

_Jenna_- That thing that you see when turning on the volume on a laptop/ sound wave.

_Clare_- A white flower

_Bianca_- A pair of ballerina shoes.

_Alijah_- A needle and tread.

_Fiona_- A black and White masquerade mask.

_Holly J._- A lit up light bulb.

_K.C_.- A hurtle.

_Elijah_- A hand sticking up from the ground.

_Mark_- A thought bubble.

_Drew_- A dumbbell.

_Adam_- A video game controller.

_Sav_- A eight note.

As quickly as it came… the storm was gone. The head stones still glowed but as every second came they grew dimmer and dimmer until they stopped glowing.

**A/N: Yesh! Updated two days in a row two days before my birthday. XD**

**Now if you want to laugh allot I recommend A video called Potter Puppet Pals: A mysterious ticking noise. Its funny I couldn't stop laughing XD.**

**Seriously guys review I need to know that you like this story. The next chapter will be posted soon and will definitely be longer than this. Oh and the graves look like the drawing in the box above. Now review cause the more you review the more faster the next chapter will com.~ The Music Girl**


	5. The Mischief and Cloth Queen

**A/N Its official I'm 15 XD. But anyways sorry for not updating school is driving me insane, I failed my first two tests Algebra 2 Honors and AP World but I will not let this stop me from continuing this story… so onward we go.**

Chapter 5: The Mischief and Cloth Queen

Bianca P.O.V

"Miss. Desousa!" uh-oh

"Umm….sorry what was the question?"

"Ahh. Nice of you to join us had fun during your little "nap" or "resting your eyes'?"

"Sorry sir, and yes so far it was better than the trash your teaching"

I have never gotten why they care if we pay attention or not I mean come on their still getting paid. Weren't they?

"So would you be kind enough to answer this problem on the board?" Mr. Powers asked me

Eh, might as well get something out of this. Ha Mental smirk.

"Um..Sure why not."

Um four to the second power divided by eight. Ha could this be any easier?!

"Yeah, teach it's…" (Writing on the white board)

"Fish! Go to your seat Miss. Desousa! NOW!" 3…2…1…

"Oww! Who did this?! Answer me now class!" Oh hahaha I wish I had a camera this is priceless. Old man never saw it coming.

"Seriously?! It's the oldest trick n the book, how did you NOT see it coming?"

"As you would know Miss. Desousa _if_ you weren't sleeping! I am a sub _Not_ your regular teacher!"

What the hell! Then how the hell did I know his name and how did he know mine?!

Wait…there is a thing that's called looking at the board and roll call. Argh doofus how could you not see that, starting to get anxiety for nothing nada, zillchoo, stupid!

"That would also explain why you actually asked me a question."

Of coarse how did I not see it? Odd I've never forgotten a teacher before especially a sub, I mean come on their easiest to trick, so how did he now I was a trouble maker…unless the teacher told him, yeah that must be it.

"Principals office NOW! Miss. Desousa!"

* * *

"Miss Desousa, this is the fifth time you're here, and its only second period. What have you done this time" Principal Simpson asked me clearly he was starting to be tired.

"What can I say it's like trouble just comes to me, it's in my blood" (Another mental smirk moment)

"Bianca you have to stop misbehaving if you keep this up, you're going to end up getting kicked out. Now I don't want that do you?" I-I really don't know the answer to that.

"I don't care if I get kicked out, this school is terribly boring"

Nothing in this school has ever caught my eye, really it's not my fault, and this school doesn't have interesting classes.

"Bianca you have to let me help you. Here look at this new class it's you know dance. You could join this class and stop acting out." He said handing me some papers

Hmm a new dance class, this could definitely be interesting and not boring. Still I have to maintain my reputation so I can't really promise anything…

"Are you trying to tell me I can't dance?!" The nerve of this man.

Dance is the only thing you don't mess with me on, I've known how to dance since I was born!

"No, No Bianca, I just think it could be something fun, it will be taught by Miss. Rodriguez"

"I don't know…."

"You can take it instead of you second period class math, it could be a great experience. Come on what do you say?"

I don't know if I should take this class, but it also means skipping math…

"Okay I guess it couldn't be that bad…"

"Good, good you may go now it's in hallway number six room four."

Well I didn't think it would start now! I get up and head to the door.

"Oh, and Bianca."

"Yes? Mr. Simpson" Man this was actually starting to get annoying.

"Remember I'm here if you ever need anything, I'm here to be your friend, okay?"

"Yes Mr. Simpson." Jeez

"Try to stay out of trouble okay?"

"No promises but I'll try."

* * *

"Ah, Miss. Desousa, Mr. Simpson just called welcome to this class I am Miss"

"Rodriguez I know Simpson told me."

"Good, now try to stay out of trouble."

"Well! Me the Mischief queen, I would never. I am offended."

"Uhh…Sure"

They never learn do they?

Alijah P.O.V

"Ali! Ali!"

"Wha-, what happened? Um oops sorry I didn't mean to do that really I am so sorry, but on the bright side you got a free acupuncture…aha-ha"

"Ali get off of me NOW." Mrs. Větements said

"Yes, Yes I am so sorry Mrs. Větements I don't know what happened."

"It's okay Alijah. I just didn't expect you the Fashion queen, the one who knows how to work something into popularity, just hurt me. It's just not … you."

This is just great I just got praised and humiliated in front of everyone. Just. Great.

"I'm really sorry is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?"

"No, no there's nothing you ca do for me, but… there is something you can do for yourself."

Oh. Oh please don't be summer school, it would be bad for my hair and I have never gone to summer school in my life, it would ruin my reputation.

"What-What is it?"

"Please Alijah don't worry it is not summer school."

Oh, it's not then it can't be that bad. Could it? I mean it can't if it involves this class, it has to be good. I might be smart in the science section of this school, but, fashion and clothing have always been where my heart is it's like a strange force is pulling me towards here, I feel the power, I feel at peace as if no one can beat me.

"Theenn…what is it?"

"It is a new class I want to teach its sorda a prototype so it would only be you in this class, just you and me. We would work on projects. We would also work on sewing, cutting, and designing skills."

Umm…this sounds interesting; she just HAS to tell me more. Better play my cards right, so it doesn't sound like I'm desperate to do something interesting.

"Did I mention it counts as credits and you skip the class of your choice? Either his year or the next… any class…of your choice…"

She knows me well a little Too well if you know what I mean.

"Sure okay, when would we start?"

"Oh I'll tell you when my schedule opens up, but don't worry its coming soon, very soon, you won't even see it coming."

Um is it me or is she starting to sound really creepy and ominous?

"So…what now everyone is still working on their assignments, and I do believe I am done. Right?"

"Uhh sure. Can you just grab and take them to my office please?"

"Sure..."

"Oh and be careful with them."

* * *

I look for the boxes, it shouldn't be that hard, but it's the complete opposite. I finally see them, but it's really weird they're in the closet. The closet is dark I feel around the room for the light switch I find it…but it wont turn on, so I guess I'll just find the boxes in the dark. Boxes…Boxes….Boxes…where are those damn boxes-oh wait never mind. I pick up the boxes and BAM they fall all over me. I don't know what they are but there are allot. I just pick them up and put them away.

"Be careful Ali, watch your step." Mrs. Větements

"Okay."

* * *

In the Hallway

"Watch it Bhandari, you might be the queen of this school, but that doesn't mean you can just run over people got it?" Bianca said

"Wow. I see your coming from the principal's office, oh and with a note let me guess what it say_s Bianca Desousa the schools hoe to be expelled from Degrassi Community High School reasons why:_

_ Hit a teacher, tried to seduce a dog and failed, resorted to trying to steal Girls boyfriend and-"_

"Watch it, you don't see me trying to be the schools wanna be. Where'd you get you're clothes? Last season R'us?"

"At least I don't get mine from the lost and found. Now if you don't excuse me( I don't care) I have to go put away these boxes for my teacher."

"Yeah that's right, run along and BE the teachers pet. You never gonna be someone like me cause you jealous."

"Right. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Office

Yes, finally I'm done. Actually these boxes really weren't that heavy, they were actually pretty light, oh well. This is actually pretty cool theses boxes have…pictures on them, like the pictures on the…wall. Weird. Okay well back to class Yay.

**A/N So what do think? Please review I worked hard on this and really want reviews. I want to thank the people who have actually reviewed so...Thanks.**

**I will upload the next chapter when I can so, and reviews might encourage me to write faster *hint hint nudge nudge.* Any questions? Oh and if you're confused on what the hell just happened I believe you should be your basically feeling the same thing they're going to feel. I wonder whats in those boxes anyone got any clues?  
**


	6. As We Awake part 1

**A/N So for this story updates will come randomly every moth or when I can. I got a lot of things going on, so I'm really sorry I haven't updated, but please review I feel like no one likes this story. And we haven't even gotten to the good parts yet.**

5:03 PM

Clare P.O.V

"Uhh. What happened?"

"How did I get here …OK wait better question where am I? And why is it so dark?"

I feel something crawling on me. It feels like eight legs, creepy and crawly, two of the things I don't like combined.

"Yo, chick! Chick…hey! Move!" a random stranger whispered-yelled to I think me.

"Who said that?! Where am I?" It's so dark I'm starting to panic.

I don't remember anything. What's going on?

"Uhh, hi, yeah I said that, I'm the guy who's in charge of cleaning up after you. You're at the theater, and the movies been over for an hour, you freak! Now leave so I can finish my JOB!"

How did I not notice the seats around me, and the giant screen in front of me?

I sit in the last row, middle of the theater. Red sofa-arm like chairs surround me, all around me. A giant white screen in front of me , I think its white, it might be gray instead, but the lighting it's still dark as if the movie is still going.

The lighting… making everything look creepier than it actually is. Unless it actually is creepy and something is going to pop out at me at any second. I think I have to go. Right now!

I know I'm paranoid but can you really blame me?

"I am so, so so sorry I'll just leave now." With that I stand p quickly and try to run away, but since I'm inside my manners take over and I speed walk over to the door. I opened it and closed it silently as if I were to disturb a dead person, but I'm at movie theater so I am just trying to be nice and not annoy anyone around me (mostly that guy who cleans up for a living, sucks for him).

As I walked away I hear light footsteps following my every move or so I think. I turn a sharp corner and walk faster, yet those footsteps repeat my footsteps and seem to mimic me. And as I slightly use my peripheral vision, I see a slim man acting as if he's walking by chance. Though, my instincts say otherwise. He follows my exact footing. Coincidence? I think not!

"May I help you?" I asked the strange and creepy man.

Another of the things I really don't like the combination of.

"No. Not really. But I can…help you."

A very strange man indeed.

"Okay. You know what? I'm gonna go…so yeah." I say and actually start to run away. So much for being polite to strangers.

I can't even tell my mother if I do I can see it now _'What have I told you? Stranger. Danger! Why didn't you scream for help? Remember Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!'_ A speech dedicated to my failure of reflexes. I'll never hear the end of it.

I don't even notice that I'm in front of my house until I crash into the door. I open the door, walk in close it. My back pressed against the door as I slide down. I quickly get up so my mother wouldn't find me here and ask me why I'm acting 'like this'. I just don't want to answer the questions that would follow, and walk up the stairs to my room, my dark purple walls with light purple sky surrounding me putting me at bliss. Until I here the ringing of the man's voice in my head _'I can help you.'_ And I fall asleep the mans words tormenting my dreams.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

I feel like I have over slept. Yet oddly enough I haven't heard my mothers voice call to me. Strangely enough I feel as though I need to act like I actually did hear it.

"Mom. Mom. Five more minutes." I groan shifting in my bed.

"Mom?" Now I am really starting to freak out.

I finally decide to just open my eyes and BAM! I find 'what I wouldn't believe if you told me, but if I lived it... I would' moment.

I'm in the SLAMMER.

Bars surround me. I'm in my regular everyday clothes but, why am I in the BARREL? There's a small bar like covered window above me. I stand and look out, I find not a sunny, warm-aired day but a cloudy, dark, and eerie silenced filed day. The clouds, casting a shadow in my cell. Yet I have no idea how I got here.

"Here he is m'am. Revised and found to be fine, not one scratch on him."

''Mom why am I in JAIL?!''

''Son, it seems as though one of my undercover agents confused you with a very wanted criminal''

''But why don't I remember anything?''

''He was stupid enough to use knock-out blow darts, when you resisted arrest, though we did have a valid reason for arrest.'' the tall red headed officer told me

''So the blow darts erased my memory? Will I ever get it back?''

''In due time kid, in due time.''

''Now your mom has signed the release papers your free to go.'' The officer told me pulling out his keys and opening the door to my cell.

''Thank you officer.''

''No problem kid.''

''Umm...I never did get your name? What is it?''

''Jake. Officer Jake Martin.''

''Well, thank you.''

''No problem.''

With that said I start walking toward the exit with my mother. I reach for the door handle ready to go home.

''Kid. Wait. I just wanted to tell you, if you ever need any help on ANYTHING at all. Don't be afraid to come get me. Just come and talk to me I'll make sure to help you no matter what."

"Okay…Thanks."

I get in the car and my mom drives off. We don't talk. There is no music no sound. I'm beginning to wonder if there is some sort of damage done to my ears. But…I could hear the officer so that isn't possible.

When we finally get home I automatically head to my bedroom and fall asleep. An endless abyss and the officers' words just repeat over and over again.

* * *

Elis' P.O.V

"Aaaacho!" Why am I sneezing?

"Shh!" I heard from… from all around me?!

Where am I? Oh yeah duh I have my eyes clothes, no wonder I couldn't see anything, must have been sleeping. In such a bad position my back is so stiff.

"Ahh, what the hell am I doing here?!"

I'm surrounded by red velvety chairs, really elegant I must say my forte. But what is not my forte is these ballerinas all around. Me.

"Shut up man, where trying to watch!"

"No sir, you shall shut up, you must have one messed up head to be watching this…oh and one more thing YOUR'E NOT THE BOSS OF ME! This is Hell! Now let me Live by letting me leave."

As fear coursed through my veins angry men and women, and teary eyed little girls and boys stopped what they were doing and headed toward me.

Chairs. Chairs. Chairs… are all I can notice. They're coming towards me with them ready to throw them at me.

"Stop or…or I'll call the cops on you!"

"I dare you I'd rather go to a Catholic Church Carnival, and for your information I'm atheist." **(I am so so sorry I don't mean to offend anyone. I am so sorry.)  
**

"Have it your way."

10 min. later

"Police let us in!"

"Yes, officer he's in there, he locked himself up when we called you."

In case you're wondering I locked myself in the bathroom.

"Any windows in there?"

"Yes sir upper front."

"Boys surround the place now!"

What the hell am I supposed to do now? Oh right window. What is up with me why can't I think straight?!

"Hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut…police you're under arrest!"

"Hands behind your back now! I said now Boy!"

They caught me put the handcuffs on me and pulled me toward the cop car.

Plan B. Run!

I ran as fast as I could, people all around me staring.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" I yelled of course at everyone who was staring.

**A/N Cliffhanger Dun dun dun! Can anyone guess whats going on? So sorry for the long wait. I really hope I didn't offend anyone I didn't mean to. If I did I truly apologize. **

**So as I have said before please REVIEW. Even guest can review. I know English and Spanish so I can read those languages, even if you review in a different language I'll Google translate it. Please review…**

**-The Music Girl **


	7. As We Awake part 2

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. You finally get to see the guys in this chapter. The girls in the next. But remember you the readers decided on your own if they are alive or dead, dreams or reality.**

**Though you will find out what happened in the next few chapters…if you piece the clues together. Some foreshadowing in this chapter….**

* * *

Elijah P.O.V.

Running...Panting…Can't keep the chase…got … to…stop.

BAM!

I feel like electricity just…

* * *

"Uhh. What just happened?" My head is on fire.

"You got arrested." AN officer told me

"Man let the boy out. They came to bail him out." I headed from a distance.

"Whose 'they'?" I asked

"Your parents you fool."

"You're lucky I would have tortured you, if you would have stayed. Hahaha." The Police man from earlier told me.

I want to sock him for talking to me like that, but I can't he's a police officer.

I walk the halls of DG Juvenile Detentionry/prison. Mom and Dad are going to kill me.

"Baby Boy! Where over here!" My mom yelled.

When you're walking down the halls of a juvenile 'detentionry' the last thing you would expect to see is a slim, blond haired, blue eyed woman. She wears pink heels with white Capri jeans. (If you want to know how I know that…lets just say she taught me about fashion, against my will.)

She is forcing herself to stay put, so she won't make a scene. Like she isn't already; with tears streaming down her pale face.

My father stands next to her. Dressed in black jeans, black converse, a concert tee-shirt and a leather jacket over it. He wears a stone hard expression. He looks more intimidating than the other boys in here.

"Hey Bullfrog…Cece, what's up?"

"What's up?! What's up?! My boy just got arrested!"

"Hey don't take it up the wall. Just think of it as an adventure."

"An adventure? Alright, fine. But you might want to know that you caused some 'difficulties' in your life. By doing ALL this!"

"What? A punishment of what? No allowance? No TV? Big deal."

"So you want talk punishment's, that's for later, but, you should know we're moving."

"So no school, alright I'm good with that."

"No. You're attending Degrassi Community High School, in two weeks."

"But dad I like going to school here."

"Yeah, really? Well, now, you got kicked out of your school, because of your little stunt. Now you face the consequences."

Maybe my dad is a little nuts right about now. I have never seen him act so powerful, so mean.

"Whatever." I walk away leaving them both behind, walking to their car. Waiting outside the door until they get there and unlock it.

* * *

One Week Later

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, why did I do that stuff? If I didn't I could be at home. Relaxing, not at a convention for trouble makers.

My parents decided that they didn't want me to get into more trouble so now I'm stuck going to this. Walking the halls of a hotel to a conference room. I finally stop if front of two giant wooden doors. I grab the door handle ready to walk in. As I do I see there are only guys in here. They all seem to be nervous; they all avoid each others eyes nut it seems to be hard since the chairs are arranged in a circle. Red walls surround us, with white tiles for the floor.

"Hi, any of you know when this thing starts?"

"No clue man it all seems bogus to me we've been here for over an hour." A boy with slicked down hair, or 'normal' hair no gel what so ever there. He seems like a comic book kind of guy. Seems cool.

"And you haven't left? Come on guys, it must be bogus. I'm going to leave any of guys coming with?

"Ahh sure why not beats this." A boy with spiky brown hair responds. Looks like a jock.

They all stop and think and stand up walking with me out of the conference room. But the lights turn off. The guys stop mid walk and seem to start panicking.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Everyone take a seat." A robotic voice comes through the speakers. Oddly enough we obey and sit down, trembling, nerves are turned on.

"Good day boys welcome to the Red eye Team."

"Who are? You can't keep us locked up here."

"Who's to says' I am. Besides I'm here to help."

"Are you that dude that's supposed to help us not be criminals?"

"Ah, no, no I am not. There are things about you're selves that you do not know, it can change the world, but first do you want to know what it is?"

"You're a nut job!" The boy next to me said.

"Listen, do you want to know who you people really are?"

"You don't know us-"

"Okay you know what let us begin." We wait, begging to get anxious.

"Welcome Red eye team members, you have all been experiencing memory loss and have been waking up in different places. Well here's the deal you all have special powers inside of you. Each one is different. Do you want to know what they are?"

"Interesting, sure why not." Around me I here all the 'sure' and hesitant 'okays'

"Alright Eli stand up go ten spaces sideways to your left then straight ahead until you find a box."

I stand up and do what he says. I have to admit I'm a little afraid that there would be a bomb inside of it. When I finally find it I grab it and walk balk to my seat.

"Good. Now the doors are locked and I will turn on the lights again, everyone introduces themselves then open the box Eli. I want you all to know you will be working with each other closely."

We look at each other seems like everyone is a coward, and once more it's up to me do everything.

"I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, my friends call me Eli, I'm sixteen and I'm a sophomore, I believe I'm going to Degrassi In like a week." The boy to my right goes next, the jock.

He's stocky and has blue yes with spiky hair.

"I'm Andrew Torres, friends call me Drew, and I'm sixteen as well and going to Degrassi next week too." He says fear in his eyes. Next to him another boy goes another boy with blue yes and a cocky smile.

"I'm Mark Fitzgerald, but call me Fitz; I'm sixteen, sophomore and also going to Degrassi next week." The boy next to him follows tall, brown eyes and a clean cut hair.

"I'm Sav Bhandari, Eighteen, a senior and also going to attend Degrassi next week." The last boy follows. He's somewhat short with brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Adam Torres, not related to Drew; I'm fifteen, sophomore also attending Degrassi in a week."

"Alright let's open this box up."

I open the box and find more boxes each with a name on it. I grab the one with my name and pas out the rest.

"I'll open mine first." I say

I open the box to find a black jeweled ring, an inscription on it _Alive. _And a letter addressed to all of us.

"There's a letter for all of us I'll read it at the end umm go in the order that we said our names."

Drew was next with a grey ring and an inscription of _Speed. _Then Fitz with a Green ring and an inscription that read _Thoughts_. Sav with a silver ring that read the inscription _Instrumental._ Then came up Adam he got a blue ring with an inscription that said _shifter_.

We all looked at watch other no one knew what to say but we decided to put them on.

"Good, guys you might want to look inside the box again."

I went to the box inside were red clothes I picked one up and saw it had a dumbbell picture on the sleeve, a tag attached to it. _Andrew Torres. _Then I saw it also had a mask, like those of masquerades.

"Drew." I called out "This is for you." And gave it to him.

All of them were the same red with a mask except they all had a different picture.

Mine had a zombie hand sticking out of the ground. Adam's had a video game controller.

Fitz had a thought bubble. And Sav had an eighth note.

"Prepare yourselves because now the real stuff begins, you will train to save the world and destroy anybody who crosses your path. Theses rings help you access your powers easily."

"What does this make us superheroes?" Adam asked "cause' that would be awesome."

"Yes this makes you superheroes. Now I will train you, but first you must discover your powers by yourselves. Good Luck." The feed caught off.

"I don't know about you guys but I know an empty warehouse where we could try to practice and find out what they are. Want to come?"

"Sure" They all replied back to me.

This is going to be some weird week. Can't wait until I see how Degrassi is like.

* * *

**A/N Walla what do you think? Love? Hate? I will probably update the next chapter either tomorrow or Friday. Any questions? I will answer; I hope you can see what is going on. You decide if their alive, or dead. **

** Please Review.**

** With a cheery on top?**

**~ The Music Girl **


	8. Suspison and Ignorance

**A/N Sorry for the long wait…and short chapter…but the next chapter will be longer, So without further ado R&R **

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Degrassi.**

Clare P.O.V

"Clare, honey, wake up." Mothers.

"Yes, mother, I'll be right down." I guess it's time to wake the one and only up.

"Ali! Wake up!"

"Gah, geez Clare. Didn't anyone teach you it's rude to wake your guests?"

"Yes, unfortunately, the one who taught me is also my mom and she just made me wake up. If I wake up, so do you."

"Fine, maybe I just won't come over anymore." Ali grumbles under her breath.

"I still heard you." I smile

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever."

Downstairs

"What's wrong mother? Why are you weakening me up before my alarm clock?"

"Oh, Clare, Ali, I have some bad news."

"Yeah?"

"The church carnival, the one we were both working on, it's going to have to be canceled."

"But why? We were both going to work on it." It was literally the only thing we had done together. Months of agony. Mother versus my father. Now her ex.

"Honey, there aren't enough volunteers to help us it would be a mess."

"Well what if I found us some volunteers?"

"That could help if there were enough by today...after school."

"You're joking right? That's not enough time."

"That's all the time the church gave us."

"Ummm, alright I'll see what I can do." So little time for this task. Will I complete it? I hope so.

"Please."

"No."

"Please Ali."

"No."

"Come on Ali, please you won't have to give back that shirt you 'borrowed' from me three months ago."

"Clare, honey, I wasn't gonna give it back either way."

"But at least now you won't have a bad conscious?"

"Alright fine ill sign up for that stupid carnival."

"You'll regret saying its stupid later."

"Whatever let's just go put up a sign up sheet."

Bing Bing bing

"Alright class you are dismissed."

"Come on Ali lets go see how many volunteers we got."

"You better hope the number we got is enough."

We walk out of our chemistry class, seventh period. Ali and I somehow got all our classes together and I mean an honor, which is just weird.  
The halls of Degrassi are filled with teenagers now that the bell has rung. As we reach the bulletin board I start to feel anxious. Have we gotten enough volunteers for it? Will all fail? I don't want to disappoint my mother, not her.

Though Ali is another person I don't want to disappoint, she never really pays any attention so why should I do what she says. Usually when she wants me to do something it's illegal, or at least it's close to it.

"Clare come look at this." Ali motions to me.

As I come closer to the bulletin board I see that we got enough volunteers. Barley but enough, we got them. I should call my mother, tell her the good news.

_Dialing 'Mom' _

"Hey mom."

"Hey honey, are you calling about the volunteers?"

"Yes, and you'd be surprised."

"Oh I'm sorry Clare maybe next year."

"What no, mom how many volunteers did we need?"

"WE only needed five the rest were workers...including you."

"Well guess what?"

"You didn't get enough people?"

"No, mom. Stop with that. It sounds like you're the one trying to stop t he carnival."

"Ha ha that's preposterous. Me? Not a chance."

"Oh, alright. Anyways we got five volunteers. That's enough right?"

"Yes, Clare it's enough. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye mom…"

_Call Disconnected_

"So what she say?"

"Um, she said it was enough. But you should have heard her; it sounded like she wanted me to fail."

"She was probably just having some flashbacks, it was nothing."

"I sure hope so."

…

Walking home has to be one of the most natural parts of my day. Sadly today is not one of those days. I have to say after school with Ali to see all those of who volunteered. Aka he peop0le that Ali has a problem with. Why? Let's just say that those girls, Yes there girls, get Ali into a bunch of trouble. Or what is the other way around, Ali getting them in trouble? No you know I think it's both. These girls get Ali and me in trouble then me and Ali getting them into trouble. Sometimes I have to admit it gets pretty fun plotting a new revenge for them every single time. Sometimes it's not even Ali planning the scheme; it's me acting like a complete mastermind.

I let Ali take the credit though. She has the bad rep in this friendship. Mine? It's still Lil Miss Saint Clare. Ali knows and she tells me herself, 'let me take the credit, you keep your rep and I keep mine. Some might say that it's a stupid deal. They might be right but I like me rep. No matter how dorky it may seem or be.

No matter, speaking of the girls here they come. Jenna-okay so maybe Jenna is one of our friends.

Fiona Conye- the rich girl

Holly J. Sinclair – the snob who thinks she's smarter than everyone

Bianca Desousa- the queen bee of the bad girls

And you already know Ali Bhandari, my best friend.

"Hello dorks" Fiona says

"Why you little" both Bianca and Ali say

Well isn't this going to be an interesting meeting.

**A/N So what did ya think? Sorry for the bad grammar.**

**This is not the end of these events it will be continued in the next chapter. Please Review **

**-The Music Girl **


End file.
